


Castle With Two Owners

by MTL17



Series: BDSM Beckett [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis gets another Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle With Two Owners

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alexis Castle was excited. She always was when her Mistress summoned her, but this time the text from her owner had promised a special surprise and Alexis had spent all day thinking about what kind of kinky treat she would receive later. A new outfit for her, perhaps? A new cane for her ass? Or maybe even an extra big dildo for her pussy, or better yet her slutty little ass hole. So many wonderful possibilities, each one making Alexis tingle with delight. Which had been awkward when she had been trying to get her college work done, but now she was in her proper place she welcomed those thoughts.

That proper place was of course kneeling naked except for her collar and patiently waiting for her Mistress to return to her home. Alexis had a key of her own for times like this, and she was happy to wait as long as it took for Mistress Beckett to get back from work. Which could be quite some time if the Detective got held up, but Alexis didn't mind. In fact, she liked waiting there on her knees. It made her feel so submissive, especially in her current state of undress and the fact that her head was lowered submissively just like she was trained. Sadly she wasn't waiting that long until the door opened. That was when she panicked, rebelliously lifting her head as she noticed two sets of feet instead of one.

"Head down slave!" Beckett scolded angrily.

"S, sorry." Alexis squeaked, lowering her head and then cringing as she added too late, "Mistress! I'm sorry Mistress."

With the doors closed safely behind them Beckett apologise to her friend, "Sorry Lanie, she's normally better behaved than this."

"It's ok." Lanie said dismissively, leaning down and stroking Alexis's long red hair before gently tilting her chin upwards so the younger girl was forced to look up at the older woman, "I imagine it would be quite a shock to see me. After all, this wasn't what you had in mind when your Mistress told you she had a surprise for you, was it Alexis?"

"No." Alexis admitted softly, slowly shaking her head to emphasise the point.

"Exactly." Lanie smiled, before looking over her shoulder at her friend, "You know Kate, if you're going to be a Dom, you really neat to be nicer to your slaves."

Beckett smirked, "Actually, I've offered. Seems this dirty little whore gets off on being abused."

"Really?" Lanie beamed, her eyes twinkling as she turned back to the young redhead, "Is that true?"

"Ye, yes." Alexis blushed, before boldly admitting, "I'm a slut for a spanking."

"She really is." Beckett grinned, and after allowing a second for her friend to laugh added, "Alexis, I recently learned I have more in common with Lanie than I thought, and after a little heart-to-heart I mentioned that I had the most wonderful little sub slut who does everything I want. Nothing is too depraved for her. She eats my pussy, licks my ass, wears a collar for me and even takes it up the ass. I make her wear a butt-plug because her teen ass is so tight that I can barely get my strap-on in her 19-year-old butt. Naturally Lanie wouldn't stop pestering me until I admitted that little submissive slut was my own stepdaughter, so she had to come see for herself. Now she has she'll leave if you really want-"

"But I'd really like to stay and watch if you'll let me." Lanie interrupted, grinning it Alexis, "Or better yet, I could stay, and me and your Mistress Beckett could share you."

There was a brief pause and then Alexis admitted, "Please... please stay. I, I want you to share me. If that's ok with you Mistress Beckett."

"It was my idea." Beckett snorted, "Now are you going to spank her for her earlier subordination, or am I?"

Turning back to the 19-year-old Lanie asked, "What would you prefer Alexis?"

"Oh, I'm just a worthless little fuck toy. I don't get a vote." Alexis said submissively, before admitting, "But I would dearly like both of you to beat my butt... Mistress Lanie."

"Ah, Mistress Lanie. I do love hearing those words come out of your pretty little mouth." Lanie grinned, "You should have been calling me that before, but I'm going to let that slide. I'm not going to reward you for it by letting you have two spankings, though."

Alexis pouted, causing Lanie to laugh.

"Cheer up girl, I promise to give these pale little cheeks of yours some colour." Lanie promised with a chuckle as she sat down on the couch in the centre of the apartment and patted her lap, "Now crawl over here and bend over my knee. Let's see that pretty little ass."

Alexis eagerly did as she was told. She remembered not to go to fast so that her Mistress... Mistresses, could get a good look at her crawling on all fours, but she couldn't help move a little faster than normal as she was incredibly excited by the thought of being spanked by a different woman than usual, while her usual Dom watched. Ever since she had met her Alexis had a crush on Lanie, so it felt like an honour to bend over her knee and present her ass to the dominant black woman. To Alexis's delight this seemed to please the Dom, Lanie staring at her ass for several long minutes before reaching around and beginning to slide her hand over the cheeks.

"Wow." Lanie murmured as she spent a few minutes shamelessly groping Alexis's butt before turning her attention to her friend, "You're right Kate, she really does have the most fuck-able little ass."

"She does, and I fuck it a lot." Beckett grinned, "And she loves it, don't you Alexis?"

"Yes Mistress Beckett, I love it." Alexis quickly replied, eager to make up for her earlier mistakes, which in this case was easy as she was speaking from the heart, "I love it up the ass. I love it when you fuck me in my fuck-able little ass Mistress Beckett. Oh, I love it when you ass fuck me and make me your anal whore!"

"You are my anal whore!" Beckett reminded her sternly, then grinned, "And if you're good, I'll let you be Mistress Lanie's anal whore too."

"Oh yes Mistress Beckett, please let me be Mistress Lanie's anal whore!" Alexis pleaded, "I want both of you to butt fuck me. Treat my butt hole like the cheap fuck hole it is in use it however you want."

"Like your Mistress Beckett said, later. But only if you're good. For now, shut your mouth, because this might be an incredibly fuck-able ass, but do you know what else it is?" Lanie asked, giving Alexis's ass a semi hard strike before she could answer, "Extremely spank-able."

With that Lanie began raining blows down on Alexis's vulnerable little bottom, causing the redhead to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Of course the pain was all physical while the pleasure was all psychological. It was fascinating really. Oh yes, even after years of being enslaved Alexis was fascinated by her own body's reactions to this kind of abuse. She had spent hours trying to analyse why she loved the feeling of naughtiness it gave her, and even love the pain itself, but mostly in that moment she was fighting to stay quiet when she had been ordered too. Not because she wanted to beg for mercy like other girls in her position probably would, but to stop herself from begging for more.

Normally Lanie liked to tease her slaves. Deliver a few playful blows in between her strikes, but Kate had told her that Alexis liked it rough, and while she enjoyed issuing out a little spanking from time to time heavy BDSM wasn't her thing. More importantly while she was eager to give Alexis's cute little butt at least a mildly rough spanking what she wanted even more was to feed the cute little white girl her chocolate pussy. And maybe kiss her black ass. Most of all, Lanie wanted to take this little white booty and fuck it like it had never been fucked before and officially turn Alexis Castle into her white bitch. Just like she had done to her dear friend Kate Beckett.

Looking up Lanie smiled at her best friend, who blushed adorably. Not that long ago Kate had been so confident that she could make Lanie her bitch, only for Lanie to easily put her friend in her place and show the supposedly dominant top how much fun it was being a bottom. And it was incredibly fun for Lanie to see how Kate switched back into her Mistress Beckett role, and to see how that mask slipped every so often when she gave her a look, but what was even more fun was to see just how much of a bottom Alexis was. Cause Lanie had met some submissive sluts before, but wow, Alexis got wet just from being ordered around, and now she was practically soaking her thigh. Not to mention that she had cried out in what sounded like mostly pleasure from the first strike and just kept going.

Taking it as a personal challenge Lanie slowly picked up the pace until she was spanking Alexis harder than she'd ever spanked anyone before, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the younger girl's cries echoing throughout the room. And yet those cries were still mostly of pleasure, Lanie having to admit it was an incredible turn on to beat the 19-year-old girl's butt this hard. Especially as that pale skin changed so quickly, transforming from the cute dark pink Lanie was used to seeing after a spanking to a dark angry red, and then even kind of bruised, and yet still she continued the spanking until her arm felt like it was going to fall off.

There was then a brief pause as Lanie stared at what she had done to the younger girl, guilt almost overwhelming her as she cautiously reached out to soothe those cheeks, then Alexis whimpered, "Thank you Mistress Lanie."

Lanie frowned, "You enjoyed that?"

"Yes Mistress Lanie." Alexis admitted, before quickly adding, "I'm a filthy little pain slut who deserves everything dominant women give me."

Looking to her best friend Lanie raised an eyebrow and Kate just shrugged, then with a grin explained, "It's partly my training, but mostly Alexis is just a natural sub. Isn't that right slut?"

"Yes Mistress Beckett." Alexis quickly agreed, "I'm a natural sub who was born to be Dommed by real women like you and Mistress Lanie."

"Wow, I like that." Lanie grinned, taking a few long seconds to massage Alexis's dark red ass before ordering the teen, "I think we should go to the bedroom and find out just how submissive you are. Your other Mistress has filled me in on some of the things you like, so I expect you to follow behind us on your hands and knees, understood?"

"Yes Mistress Lanie." Alexis said before sliding off Lanie's lap.

Lanie then stood up and slowly walked into the bedroom, Kate following her a few paces behind in a subtle sign she remembered her place while obediently Alexis crawled after them on all fours. Glancing over her shoulder at the pair Lanie smirked and put a little more wiggle in her step, allowing both her subs to admire her ass. Then when they reached the bedroom she sat down on the bed and curled her finger to encourage Alexis to approach, then when the younger girl was kneeling before her she examined Alexis's pretty little collar. Specifically the tag attached to it.

"Property of Kate Beckett." Lanie read out loud, before smirking, letting go of the tag and leaning back, "Cute. Maybe I should get one for my other sub. What do you think Kate?"

Beckett blushed and stammered, "That's, that's up to you."

"Yeah it is." Lanie grinned, before turning her attention back to Alexis, "For now, I'm very much concentrating on you sweetie, and I want you to kiss my feet and beg me for the privilege of eating my chocolate pussy like a good little white bitch should."

Without a moments hesitation Alexis leaned forward and pressed one long lingering kiss to the top of Mistress Lanie's right high heel. She then began peppering both heels in quick little kisses in between her begging, "Oh please... Please Mistress Lanie... allow me the privilege of eating your pussy. Please? I've never eaten black pussy before... but I bet it's just as sweet as Mistress Beckett's cunt... and I love going down on her. I'm a total slut for her pussy... and I bet I'll be a total slut for yours. Please Mistress Lanie... please allow me the chance to prove to you, Mistress Beckett and myself that I'm nothing but a cunt craving submissive dyke... who needs dominant women like you and Mistress Beckett to fuck me and feed me their pussies."

Lanie hummed in approval, "Not bad, but I think you could do better. Take off my shoes and massage my feet. First with your hands, then with your lips. Then once you've given me a proper foot worship you can try begging again, and this time make me believe it."

Again Alexis was quick to obey, Mistress Lanie lifting the appropriate leg up slightly so it was easier for the submissive redhead to remove her high heels, revealing flesh that Alexis longed to worship. She didn't particularly have a foot fetish, but the idea of grovelling in front of other women and kissing their feet felt incredibly submissive, and Alexis adored anything which made her feel submissive. Also she just adored pleasing older women, the groan Mistress Lanie let out when Alexis wrapped her hands around her right foot and gently began massaging it giving her incredible thrill.

It was even more thrilling to look up and see Mistress Lanie's eyes were now closed and her head was tilted back slightly, the dominant woman clearly savouring how good Alexis was making her feel. Which in turn only pushed Alexis to try harder to please her new Dom, gently but firmly pressing her thumbs into each foot in turn and thoroughly massaging them just like Mistress Beckett had taught her. As she did so, and as Mistress Lanie's eyes were closed, Alexis risked a glance at her original Mistress, wondering if Mistress Beckett had told Mistress Lanie about this part of their routine too. Probably given what Mistress Lanie had just said, and Alexis loved that fact.

"Concentrate girly." Lanie barked, making Alexis jump slightly, "Mmmmmm, you're doing a great job, but I don't want you slacking off because you're making googly eyes at your other Mistress."

"Sorry Mistress." Alexis quickly apologised.

"Don't worry about it sugar." Lanie smiled, "Just concentrate on doing what you're doing. Mmmmmm, and pucker up and start kissing those sore feet of mine. Oh yeah, that's it, good girl."

Alexis was quick to press her lips to the foot she was currently massaging as soon as Mistress Lanie told her too. She took great pride in the praise the dominant woman gave her as she began peppering that foot with kisses. Sadly the praise didn't last for long, Mistress Lanie just closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment again, which wasn't quite as good but it wasn't Alexis's place to complain. So she just concentrated on going back and forth in between those feet, rubbing them with her hands and covering them in kisses. At one point she even started taking each toe into her mouth in turn for a brief sucking, which to her delight made Mistress Lanie moan softly.

"Mmmmmm, good girl. Now stand up." Lanie ordered softly shortly after Alexis finished sucking her toes and went back to kissing her feet. She then stood shortly after Alexis and told her, "Now take off my clothes."

Even though they were about the same height Alexis felt like Mistress Lanie towered over her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she couldn't look the real woman in the eye right now, her training telling Alexis that she wasn't worthy of such a thing, so she continued avoiding it as she brought her trembling hands to remove Mistress Lanie's jacket. She quickly followed suit with her shirt and then her bra, Alexis's mouth-watering as she found herself staring at a pair of tits much bigger than what she was used too, the 19-year-old lesbian aching to wrap her mouth around those nipples.

Smiling at the look on Alexis's face Lanie cup the back of the redhead's head, pulled her into her cleavage and cooed, "It's okay sweetie, I know what you want. Go ahead, suck those big titties of mine. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, good girl, suck them just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah, you're such a good little dyke slut."

Lanie closed her eyes again to savour the feeling of Alexis's mouth around her nipple, still unable to believe that she was doing something so naughty with this girl she had known for a long time now. They hadn't seen each other that often, but every office party or event featuring or organised by Richard Castle featured a cameo from his beloved daughter. If only Lanie had known the past few years Alexis had been Detected Beckett's eager little lesbian slut she could have arranged something like this much sooner. Instead she had missed out on so much fun with this girl, a mistake she was determined to rectify.

As she gently guided Alexis to her other nipple, the redhead obediently letting go of one nipple and then wrapping her mouth around the other, Lanie opened her eyes and smiled at the woman responsible for turning little Alexis Castle into a little dyke, her dear friend Kate Beckett. The woman she had recently put in her place, the former pure top obviously torn between jealousy for Alexis and Lanie. Oh yes, Kate was unsure whether she wanted to be sucking Lanie's tits or getting her own tits by the redhead bottom, and thrown by her indecision. Luckily for her Lanie was about to make the decision for her.

But first Lanie pushed Alexis down to her knees and told, "Alright, that's enough foreplay, eat me bitch! Oh yeah, get those jeans off of me and start eating my pussy like the little dyke bitch you are!"

Eager as ever to obey Alexis quickly undid her jeans and started pulling them down her thighs, making sure she hooked the panties so they came down as well. Then Lanie lifted up one leg, then the other to step out of her remaining clothing before kicking it away and then standing there proudly in front of her new sub. Alexis paused for a moment, obviously seeing if she would sit down or something, before leaning forward and beginning to gently lick Lanie's pussy. Immediately the Dom cried out and then moaned in pleasure, cupping the red hair of her sub as she eagerly lapped away at the tasty treat Lanie had for her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss, that's it girl, lick me." Lanie moaned happily while pressing Alexis deeper into her cunt, "Lick it just like that, mmmmmmmmm, good girl. You're really good at that. Your Mistress Beckett promised that you would be, and I didn't doubt her for a second. After all, you learned from the best. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's right, lick that pussy you nasty little dyke. Mmmmmmmm, you're almost as big a cunt slut as your precious Mistress. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, you're almost as good at eating my pussy as that cunt craving whore you call a Mistress, because she taught you everything she knows about pleasing a woman."

Lanie smirked at the look of panic on Kate's face. She half expected her to complain, but Kate's training held firm and she kept her mouth shut. At least for now. She fully expected to get an ear full later as she had promised not to reveal that Kate had become her submissive slut, at least not right away, and to be fair she hadn't. She was just pointing out what a great rug muncher Alexis was, a talent she shared with Kate, and that was the truth. Just because she was making it clear Kate had gobbled her cunt didn't mean she had been submissive to her at the time, and she doubted Alexis was paying much attention to what she was saying right now. On some level Kate had to know that, but Lanie wasn't about to reassure her. Not when she looked so cute when she was worried.

Beckett was aware that Lanie hadn't really given the truth about their relationship away, and reminding herself of that even though Alexis gave no indication she had even registered what Lanie had said, but Beckett still felt she had the right to be worried. After all, after a lifetime of always being in control she was still getting used to this whole sometimes being submissive thing, and while it was exciting and new she didn't want to lose what she had with Alexis. She didn't want to lose what she had with Castle either, but their relationship wasn't built on a slave/Mistress relationship like it was with Alexis.

Even as she was thinking about it Beckett was faced with proof that Alexis was a submissive little thing, the teen on her knees in front of another woman and happily lapping her cunt while her normally pale butt was still a pretty pink from the spanking she had just taken. Oh how Beckett wanted to spank that ass herself, or better yet fuck it, and she knew Alexis would happily let her while she still thought of her as a pure top. But what would happen when Alexis found out she had been spanked and ass fucked, and she had loved every minute of it? Would it be weird? Would she no longer take her seriously as a top? Would she lose all respect for her? Would she lose her?

Beckett loved Richard Castle, and was happily married to him, but he wasn't her favourite Castle, and she wasn't sure she could bear to lose her favourite Castle. At the same time Beckett didn't know if she could break away from Lanie's control, and even if she could Beckett would miss being her best friend's bitch. Ideally she would keep them all. Her loving husband, her dominant Mistress, and her submissive little slut, but to do that her best bet was ease everybody into it. And at least for now, she liked keeping her dominant life and submissive life apart from each other, especially if it meant she could top slutty little Alexis with her best friend. Although Beckett looked forward to the day that she could join Alexis in worshipping Mistress Lanie's curvaceous body.

As it turned out that day was today as Lanie suddenly moaned, "Mmmmmmmm, Kate... get over here. Oooooooooooh, I want you to suck my titties while your little dyke bitch eats me out. Ohhhhhhhhhh, come on girl, don't act like you never suck these titties before. Oh yeah, get over here. Yes, that's it, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Kate, oh fuck yeah! Mmmmmmmmm fuck."

Unable to resist Beckett closed the short distance between herself and her best friend, lowered her head and wrapped her lips around one of Lanie's nipples. That Lanie immediately moaned louder made Beckett proud of herself. She wasn't so proud of herself for loving the way Lanie cradled her head against her chest and cooed encouraging words, but that was just because she frequently used this technique on Alexis. Again this was a subtle sign of control Beckett was sure that Alexis wasn't picking up on, and Lanie was only using to taunt her. And it was working a little too well, Beckett actually finding an odd sense of delight at being bossed around by Lanie in front of the most submissive sub she'd ever had.

Alexis was dully aware that someone was now standing behind her, and as there wasn't anyone else in here it was clearly Mistress Beckett. Also she tried to keep an ear out for what Mistress Lanie said, although she was mostly listening out for an order to make the other woman cum. Everything else was just pleasant background noise until she decided to focus on it, and eventually looked up to see Mistress Beckett sucking on Mistress Lanie's tits. Which seemed a little weird given how dominant Mistress Beckett was, but it wasn't Alexis's place the question superior women. Besides she was far too preoccupied with licking Mistress Lanie's yummy pussy to worry about it.

Then Mistress Lanie told her, "Yeeeeeeeesssssssssss ooooooooooooh good girls. You're both sooooooooo gooooooooddddddddd at pleasing me. But it's time to make me cum. Oh yeah, make me cum Alexis! Make me cum in your sweet little mouth! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, good girl, ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me with that tongue! Fuck my pussy with that cute little 19-year-old tongue of yours, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, tongue fuck me you little dyke bitch! Fuck me! Oh fuck me, oh fuck! That's it you submissive little whore, ohhhhhhhhhh, make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck me you little dyke sluts, fuck me, harder, fuck me hard you little bitch, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Alexis loved eating pussy, and while she could happily do it for hours her favourite part of it was making her lover cum, and as she had been listening out for permission she wasted no time in pressing her tongue against the entrance to Mistress Lanie's cunt and pushing inside. She did this slowly, savouring every precious moment of it. Which was the same reason why when it came time to start the tongue fucking Alexis kept it slow and gentle, at least until Mistress Lanie told her that she wanted her to fuck her harder, because naturally like the good little sub she was Alexis obeyed.

Once Alexis increased the pace of her tongue thrusts it didn't really take that long to make Mistress Lanie cum. Alexis could tell she was holding back, but the redhead prided herself on being able to make an older woman cum and ultimately Mistress Lanie's stamina was no match for Mistress Beckett's training in the art of pussy eating, resulting in Alexis getting her first ever taste of Mistress Lanie's cum. Perhaps more importantly her first taste of another woman's cum, and when the second heavenly flavour hit her taste-buds a confirm something Alexis already knew deep down inside herself. Namely that she was a shameless cunt craving slut who was born to eat pussy.

Happily providing further proof for that Alexis swallowed as much of Mistress Lanie's cum as she possibly could, which thanks to her training, and the fact that at the time of the black woman's orgasm her face was pressed against Mistress Lanie's cunt, was a lot. Sadly it meant she had to remove her tongue momentarily, but the second Mistress Lanie's climax was over, and she had swallowed everything she could, Alexis shoved her tongue back into the older woman's pussy and started fucking it again, at first gently bringing Mistress Lanie down from her high but then bringing her right back up again.

Beckett had been jealous of both of the other women before, but it was nothing compared to now one was cumming in the other's mouth. To her shame, and surprise, even though Lanie was the one cumming Beckett found herself more jealous of Alexis in that moment, her mouth-watering as she remembered just how good her best friend's cum had tasted. Alexis got quite a while to learn just how good it tasted, making Beckett proud as she swallowed at least the majority of the superior woman's cum before Lanie pulled her upwards until they were face to face. She then pulled her forwards like she was going to kiss her, smiled wickedly, and then pushed Beckett and her husband's daughter together.

"Kiss." Lanie ordered once Alexis and Beckett were face to face, "I want to see you two girls kiss. Yessssssssss, that's it Kate, slip your stepdaughter the tongue! Feed your Mommy my cum Alexis! Fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmmm, that's hot!"

Neither Beckett nor Alexis needed much encouragement to kiss each other. They had been doing it for years, from the soft cautious peck of their first to the heated make out sessions both preceding and during the wild sex they now so enjoyed. Of course this was their first time sharing the taste of a third woman's cum and pussy juice, which Beckett found really hot, but also incredibly humiliating as this symbolised Lanie's total victory over her. Lanie had taken Beckett, used her like a slut and was now fucking her favourite fuck toy. There was just one more thing left to do, as a way to put an explanation point on this evening, although Lanie took her sweet time claiming it. That being obviously Alexis's ass, although Beckett didn't mind the extra time to explore her sex slave's mouth with her tongue and make sure she got most of the remaining cum for herself.

"Okay, that's enough." Lanie said firmly, then when her friend cautiously pulled away she asked her, "Alexis has been good, don't you think Kate?"

After a brief hesitation Beckett nodded and reluctantly croaked, "Yes."

"So, would you say she's earned an ass fucking?" Lanie pushed.

Beckett bit her lip and thought about it. If what had just happened symbolised Lanie's total victory over her this would cement it as the most precious thing Beckett possessed was Alexis Castle's ass hole. She cherished the girl's entire body, but she liked the butt hole best. It just made such a perfect fuck hole, and Beckett had become addicted to fucking it. Greedily she didn't want to share it, and yet she also thought it would be really hot to see Lanie fuck that cute little ass. And Alexis just looked so hopeful, Beckett making the mistake of looking into those big blue eyes and all of a sudden she didn't have a choice.

"I suppose." Beckett grumbled, her heart-warming as she saw the happy look on Alexis's face.

"Oh yes, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass hole!" Alexis beamed happily.

"Shut up and bend over slut!" Lanie ordered the redhead, before turning to the other brunette, "Kate, I'm going to go grab that big black strap-on you told me about. In the meantime, do me a favour and eat Alexis's cute little ass. Make sure that her tight little hole is nice and wet for me to use."

"Alright." Beckett grumbled, only to regain a little of her dominance, "But you better not hog that slutty ass. I want a piece of it too."

There was a long pause in which Beckett was worried she'd push things too far was going to be exposed, when Lanie smiled at her, "Of course. After all, she's your bitch. I'm just going to use her like the fuck toy she is. Now get to lubing up that hole so we can fuck it together."

Knowing that was a command, not a suggestion, Beckett mumbled in agreement and dropped to her knees behind Alexis. She then pulled the younger girl's buttocks wide apart, exposing what she treasured most in the world. Beckett had licked this hole a couple of times, most noticeably when she popped Alexis's anal cherry, but mostly she preferred making Alexis give her the rim jobs. It just felt more appropriate to have her sub literally kiss her ass. But there certainly was a thrill to leaning down and sliding her tongue over the cute little hole, and it was certainly preferable than the humiliation of kissing Lanie's big black ass.

Alexis closed her eyes and moaned softly with delight at this rare treat. Normally she was the one giving the rim jobs, and she definitely preferred it that way as Alexis could think of nothing more humiliating than being made to worship another woman's butt with her mouth and tongue. Especially the butt hole, even if Mistress Beckett kept it nice and clean for her to regularly lick. But the gentle licks to her ass hole were more than welcomed, especially as it was only a taste of the pleasure to come. And the pain, the redheaded sub looking forward to the feeling of her ass being stretched out almost as much as the pleasure she would feel when her back door and back passage relaxed and once again accepted that they were made to be fucked.

Unable to stop thinking about that glorious moment Alexis opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at where Mistress Lanie was pulling a long, thick strap-on dildo out of Mistress Beckett's toy draw. It didn't quite match her skin tone, but the toy was appropriately black, which clearly pleased Mistress Lanie as she smiled the whole time she was strapping on the dildo. During most of it she was staring into Alexis's eyes, or where Mistress Beckett's face was now buried in Alexis's butt, Mistress Lanie clearly looking forward to this almost as much as Alexis. Maybe even more.

When she pulled a tube of lube out of the drawer Mistress Lanie made a point to lock eyes with Alexis. She then took off the cap, squirted some lube into the palm of her hand and then began to rub it into her dick without having to look away once, Mistress Lanie showing off her experience. This of course delighted Alexis, even though her slutty ass probably didn't need that much lube. Normally she and Mistress Beckett could make do with a little spit, and Alexis almost begged to be allowed to prepare the dildo with her mouth. Of course it wasn't her place to ask such things. She was just a fuck hole, made to please dominant women like Mistress Lanie and Mistress Beckett.

"Yeah Kate, eat that ass! Mmmmmmmm, I love watching one white girl lick another's ass hole and get it all nice and ready for me to fuck." Lanie growled huskily as she approached, "Ohhhhhhhh, I bet you like that, don't you? You like eating your bitch's butt for me you dirty girl?"

"It's alright." Beckett shrugged before spitting onto Alexis's cute little ass hole, then adding before she went back to licking that cute little hole, "But I prefer fucking it."

"And you'll get your chance, after I'm done with her bitch hole." Lanie grinned, allowing a few seconds of eager girl on girl butt licking before she held out the little tube of lubricant, "In the meantime, how about you finger fuck this slut's butt?"

Pulling away from Alexis's ass again Beckett grinned wickedly, "There is no need for that. I told you, this is the biggest ass whore I've ever met."

Mistress Beckett then spat on her index finger and shoved it directly into Alexis's butt hole. In about a second Alexis had that finger inside her butt, and she was crying out with joy, her frequently used ass not only easily accepting Mistress Beckett's finger but allowing a second and third to slid in soon afterwards. Just before she added more fingers Mistress Beckett started pumping Alexis's ass, making the redheaded teen cry out happily as the older woman stretched her butt so it could be used for its intended purpose.

"Wow, what a slut." Lanie grinned.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Beckett grinned, before pulling her fingers out of Alexis's ass and telling her sub, "Alexis spread your ass cheeks for us. Show us how much you want us to share your slutty little butt hole."

Lanie licked her lips and just admire the sight of little Alexis Castle spreading her ass cheeks for her, exposing her wet pussy and lubed up ass hole. Then she grabbed a firm hold of her big black cock, pressed the tip of it against Alexis's butt hole and slowly but firmly pushed forwards, causing that little hole to gradually stretch open for her until it swallowed the head of her dildo. That was when Lanie was genuinely surprised, because unlike every other woman she'd ever anally penetrated, including Kate Beckett, little Alexis Castle gasped and then moaned in pleasure from getting her pale little ass violated by the black cock.

If it wasn't obvious that Alexis was a massive anal whore before it was now, Lanie's mouth hanging open silently in disbelief as she stared down at this girl who was half her age, and yet already the biggest butt slut she'd ever met. Because seriously, Lanie had met a lot of lesbian sluts who loved back door, and she personally made a sport out of turning straight women, especially straight white women, into lesbian sluts who loved back door, but Alexis was in a league of her own. Something which Lanie felt needed to be acknowledged. More importantly the woman who had done this to Alexis deserved some praise, Lanie slowly turning to her best friend with a look of awe and admiration on her face.

"Wow, she really is an anal whore." Lanie gasped softly, "You did a great job with her."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit." Beckett insisted, "I told you, she was a natural anal whore. Isn't that right Alexis?"

"Yes Mistress Beckett." Alexis quickly replied, "I'm a natural anal whore! My slutty little ass was made for fucking."

Lanie and Beckett shared a laugh, one which sounded more wicked and taunting than at least Lanie intended, and then she began slowly sliding the rest of her strap-on through the 19-year-old's shit hole and deep into her bowels. Like the well-trained sub she clearly was Alexis kept spreading her ass cheeks the entire time, giving Lanie the perfect view of her big black dick disappearing into the super pale white ass, Lanie swearing she let out a whimper at one stage because of this breath-taking sight. Or maybe that was Alexis. Who cares.

Part of Lanie wished she could have stuffed this super pale 19-year-old white girl's shit hole for the rest of her life, because honestly, she'd never been more happy. Unfortunately all too soon her thighs came to rest against those lilywhite cheeks, announcing she'd buried every single inch of her dildo into Alexis's bottom. On the bright side that meant she could officially start sodomising Alexis Castle, and after briefly savouring the moment that's exactly what Lanie did, slowly and steadily pumping her hips back and forth, using this white girl's butt hole as the fuck hole it had clearly always meant to be.

For a few long minutes Beckett just watched her best friend and secret Mistress butt fucked her daughter-in-law and secret bitch. Honestly, it was maybe the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, with the super pale rich white girl face down, spreading her cheeks and getting her 19-year-old ass fucked by the curvaceous thirtysomething black woman, Beckett feeling she'd almost cum just from watching the sight. At the same time she was both insanely jealous of Lanie for fucking that sweet little ass, and Alexis for being ass fucked by such a skilled top.

Embarrassed by that last thought Beckett scramble to retrieve her strap-on, pulling it out of it's hiding place with trembling hands as she kept her eyes on the breath-taking sight of her best friend fucking her bitch's ass. She kept staring as she stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs, and then tightened it around her waist. Perhaps if this wasn't second nature to her now it would be a problem, but instead she kept watching while being bombarded by a mixture of dominant thoughts and submissive ones. The latter of which in particular stood out as they were new, one in particular, prompting her to interrupt her Mistress, that being, is that how it looks when she takes my ass?

 

"Can, can I have a turn now?" Beckett stammered, hating how that came out.

For a moment Lanie turned to her with an unreadable expression on her face, then she smiled, "Of course, we are sharing her after all."

With that Lanie pulled her strap-on cock out of Alexis's ass, turned around, scooted back a little, pushed the younger girl's hands away from her cheeks and then took over, Lanie spreading those butt cheeks and proudly exposing how well she had already stretched Alexis's back door. For almost a minute Beckett admired that baby gape while rubbing, yet more, lubricant into her dick before she positioned herself behind her bitch and slowly pushed her dildo into Alexis's butt. Not as slowly as Lanie had initially penetrated Alexis's rear, but still giving herself and her friend/Mistress plenty of time to enjoy watching the girl half their age getting anally violated.

Once Beckett had her cock fully embedded in her bitch's butt she wasted no time in beginning to anally pump Alexis, the little anal slut moaning happily as she was once again butt fucked by a superior woman. This caused Beckett and Lanie to chuckle wickedly and discuss what a total ass whore little Alexis Castle was, the brainy redhead not disagreeing in the slightest. No, she just happily stayed in her rightful place, face down and taking it up the ass for her Mistresses, Beckett honestly not sure what she enjoyed more, fucking this tight little ass hole or taunting her slave girl about it.

"That's it you little whore, take it! Take it up your ass!" Beckett taunted, "Take it up your tight little ass! Mmmmmmmm, you're such a whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, such a nasty little anal whore."

"Yeah she is!" Lanie quickly agreed, "Mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, look at that slutty little hole wrapped tightly around that dick, this slut moaning the whole time, damn you're so right, this bitch really is a natural anal whore. Which is good for us, because we love hot little anal whores with asses that were made to be fucked, don't we Mistress Beckett?"

"Yeah." Beckett grinned, blushing slightly as Lanie gave her a look, and then turning the focus back on Alexis she added, "Mmmmmmmmm, look at how easy this anal whore takes it. And she loves every second of it, don't you Alexis?"

"Yes." Alexis moaned, "I love it! Mmmmmmmmm, I love it up the ass. I was made to be fucked up the ass! Ooooooooooh, I was made to be fucked up my tight little ass by you Mistress Beckett. You and Mistress Lanie. Ohhhhhhhhh, please use my ass hole like the fuck hole it is!"

Alexis didn't think anything could be better than getting butt fucked by her Mistress Beckett, but it was so much more intense with someone else watching. And not just watching, but spreading her cheeks apart and putting Alexis's stretched wide ass hole on display. Of course before Alexis had been displaying her own stretched back hole, and while that was as fun as it was to have one older woman spreading her ass while the other was fucking it and with them discussing what an anal whore she was really made Alexis's submissive heart flutter.

Then when she didn't think it could get any better Mistress Lanie let go of her cheeks, shuffled around so she was kneeling in front of her head and ordered, "Suck my cock bitch! It's time for your first ever spit roasting!"

Loving the sound of that Alexis quickly pushed herself upwards and wrapped her lips around the head of Mistress Lanie's dildo. Then she moaned as she tasted her second, or maybe now third, favourite flavour in the entire world. A few years ago these were ice cream flavours, now her favourite flavour was Mistress Beckett's cum with Mistress Lanie's cum pretty much neck and neck for second next to the wonderful flavour she was enjoying now. Which was of course her own ass, specifically the deepest part of her own ass which she lovingly savoured before beginning to bob her head up and down on Mistress Lanie's dick.

"That's it bitch, suck my dick." Lanie grinned, "Mmmmmmmmm, your pretty white girl lips look so good wrapped around my dick, ohhhhhhhh, but I want you to take more. Oh yeah bitch, I want you to take it deep down your slutty little throat, oooooooooh, just like your Mistress Beckett said you could."

"Yeahhhhhhhh, do it Alexis! Do it and make me proud!" Beckett groaned, mostly concentrating on pumping Alexis's ass, "Take every single inch of that cock into that whore mouth of yours and suck every drop of your skanky ass off Mistress Lanie's dildo! Mmmmmmm, show her what a good little ATM whore you can be while I'm fucking you up the ass!"

Of course all this verbal humiliation, and the orders from her Mistresses, pushed Alexis to pick up the pace and stuff the dildo as deep into her gullet as possible, showing off her deep throating skills which clearly impressed Mistress Lanie. Then to Alexis's delight Mistress Lanie started to face fuck her, gently at first but eventually her new co-owner was fucking her throat harder than Mistress Beckett was fucking her ass. Maybe even harder than Mistress Beckett had ever fucked her mouth, but Alexis was determined to take it like a good little girl and make Mistress Beckett proud of her. Perhaps just as importantly she was loving the abuse, even if she couldn't talk properly for the next week it would be worth it for just another second of the feeling of her mouth used as a cunt.

For what felt like hours the two older women swapped holes back and forth, pretty much making sure the younger one was always tasting her own ass, which meant it was pretty much heaven for Alexis. Then her Mistresses began to fuck her ass harder and with everything else she'd been through, including the constant ATM and verbal humiliation, it didn't take much to push her to the edge of orgasm. Only every time she would reach that edge Mistress Beckett or Mistress Lanie would pull out of her ass and then swap places with the other dominant woman. Which Alexis both hated and loved, as it made her feel totally owned and yet she needed to cum so bad it became almost unbearable.

Suddenly Lanie said, "Hey Kate, pull out of this slut's ass. I want to DP her."

"Okay." Beckett reluctantly agreed, knowing that she had no choice, "Which hole do you want?"

Lanie pretended to think about it for a second, and then said, "I'm in the mood for some white pussy. Mmmmm yeah, get over here Alexis and slide that cute little white cunt of yours down on my big black dick. Yeah, let me and Beckett make a sandwich out of ya."

Alexis whimpered as the dildos were removed from her ass and mouth, leaving particularly her ass feeling empty and unloved. But then Mistress Lanie laid down in front of her, her big black cock glistening with saliva and making her needy fuck holes ache for it. Part of Alexis wanted to stuff Mistress Lanie's strap-on into her gaping ass hole as that hole was loose and ready to be fucked, and she preferred anal anyway, but Alexis would never be that disobedient. Also she was really, really looking forward to learning what a DP would feel like.

So after a super brief hesitation Alexis crawled forwards up Mistress Lanie's body until she was hovering over that big black dick, grabbed it with her pale hand and lined it up with her pussy. She then slowly pushed down, crying out as her front door stretch to accommodate the large dildo. Honestly it was one of the weirdest sensations she'd ever felt, her pussy stretching while her but hole remained gaping open because of this strap-on cock and the one strapped around the waist of her precious Mistress Beckett, Alexis looking behind her at the woman who had originally enslaved her as she slowly lowered herself on her new Mistress's dick.

Unsurprisingly Mistress Beckett was staring at her with mostly pure lust, which made Alexis's heart flutter. She lived to please dominant women like Mistress Beckett, and when she was alone and touching herself it was remembering looks like that which helped get her off. And Alexis was proud of the fact that she got them regularly, which was why she could see that this look was every so slightly different. As a matter of fact, Mistress Beckett had been acting slightly different ever since she arrived, Alexis briefly wondering why that was. Then she found herself fully sitting on Mistress Lanie's lap, Alexis realising that she had taken every inch of her new Mistress's cock into her cunt, her heart fluttering again as she turned her attention back to Mistress Lanie who was grinning proudly at her.

"Mmmmmmm, good girl. Now ride my dick." Lanie ordered softly, "I wanna see you bounce that cute little white ass of yours up and down this big black dick of mine, oh yeah, show me what little sluts like you do best. Oh yes, that's it girly girl, bounce that ass! Bounce that cute little ass up and down my cock! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, pump that white cunt up and down my black cock. Get yourself all nice and ready for your first DP. You ever been DP'ed before girl?"

"No Mistress Lanie." Alexis moaned, quickly adding, "But I want to be. I want to be double penetrated by you and Mistress Beckett soooooooooo bad!"

"Then prove it." Lanie challenge, "Prove it by bouncing your pale little ass up and down. Make your Mistress Beckett want to shove her big cock back into that loose, slutty little butt hole of yours while I take your hot little pussy."

Eagerly obeying Alexis began bouncing up and down on the dildo, gently at first but quickly picking up the pace. Again she was tempted to disobey Mistress Lanie by making herself cum, but again Alexis would never be that disobedient. No, she was a good girl. The perfect sub, who would do anything to please her Dom. Or Doms. Mistress Beckett had always taught her that her purpose in life was to please dominant women, that it was their pleasure which mattered and her own was a by-product. Only that wasn't just something someone else had told her, it was written on the inside of her soul and she was just waiting for someone to say that to her, so she could become what she was always meant to be. For that she would deny her own orgasm as long as it took to please her owners.

Beckett had been spanked and butt fucked by her best friend, but nothing was more humiliating and even painful than watching Alexis's cute little ass bounce up and down in front of her without being able to penetrate it. It was bad enough she had to share her favourite fuck toy, and her favourite fuck hole on her favourite fuck toy, but to be forced to just stand here impudently was almost more than Beckett could stand. And yet whenever she was seriously thinking about just taking what was rightfully hers Mistress Lanie would give her this look which made her melt, and/or cower in fear, and Beckett found herself frozen to the spot.

Finally Lanie grinned, "So Kate, up for joining the party?"

"Fuck yeah." Beckett said, quickly getting on the bed behind her red headed sub, "Alexis, stop bouncing and spread your cheeks."

"No, wait." Lanie ordered, then quickly clarified, "Let me do it. Mmmmmmmm yeah, let me present you with our sex slave's slutty little ass hole. Oooooooh yeah, let me show off that little hole that was made for fucking. Let me show you MY favourite hole to fuck on a bitch. Their bitch hole!"

With her own 'bitch hole' tingling and her cheeks flush Beckett replied, "Sure... whatever..."

Ever the obedient sub, and shameless ass slut, Alexis stop bouncing and lay still, allowing the other woman to reach round and spread her cheeks, presenting Beckett with that still gaping butt hole. For a moment Beckett was mesmerised by the contrast between Alexis's pale cheeks and Mistress Lanie's chocolate hands, and thighs, and of course her favourite fuck hole looking so inviting. Then she eagerly crawled into place and did the one thing she had been aching to do for several minutes, namely anally violate sweet little Alexis Castle. And in this case it was literally a violation, Beckett shoving every inch of her dildo back into her teen slut's butt with one hard thrust.

Like the shameless anal whore she was Alexis cried out loudly in pure pleasure from the anal penetration, and then continued crying out as Beckett began pumping that wonderful little bottom. To her credit Beckett was at least able to refrain from pounding Alexis with all her strength right away, instead slowly building up while listening out in case there was a sign that it was too much. Unsurprisingly there was no such sound, just Alexis moaning, groaning, gasping, and whimpering in pure pleasure. Eventually there was squealing and screaming in pure pleasure too, those sounds echoing throughout the room, along with the sound of flesh meeting flesh as Beckett relentlessly pounded Alexis's ass hole.

For a few blissful moments as she got down to some serious rectum wrecking Beckett felt like a pure top again. Like she was alone in this room with her precious sub and was using Alexis's ass hole for its intended purpose, namely pleasuring her. To enhance this delusion Beckett closed her eyes so her whole world became her thighs smacking into Alexis's little ass cheeks, causing them to jiggle ever so slightly, and of course her anal loving bitch's constant sounds of pleasure. Then Beckett was reminded of her reality as she found herself opening her eyes to look at Mistress Lanie.

"Yeah, that's it Kate, fuck that bitch!" Lanie cheered her friend on, while the same time reminding her she was her bitch, "Fuck your boyfriend's daughter in the ass while I'm fucking her cunt. Ooooooooooh yeah, fuck her hard. Pound her little ass and make sure there's no doubt you own it! Mmmmmmmmm yeah, you fucking own it Kate! It's your fucking property. And now, it's mine too. Oh yeah, we co-owned this hot little slut. Yeahhhhhhhh, all her little fuck holes are ours to use whenever, wherever and however we want. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I love sharing sluts just like this, one big strap-on cock in their cunt, while another one is in their ass. Oh yeah, to bad I don't have my black friends here, then we could make a little Oreo cookie out of this super pale white girl. I bet you'd like to see that, wouldn't you? Huh? Super pale little Alexis Castle's sandwiched in between two black women, our big black dicks pounding her pale little pussy and tight little white ass, huh? Maybe I'll even put you in between us, and then we can make both Alexis Castle and Kate Beckett into little Oreo cookies. Until then, why don't you prove what a butt busting bitch you are and wreck our slut's ass?"

Lanie then lay back and, like she had been doing before, just enjoyed the sight of one of her white bitches ass fucking another. She also felt it too, each one of those thrusts from the Detective pushing Alexis more firmly down on top of her, and in turn causing the stimulator inside the harness to frantically dig into her clit. Then, shortly after the verbal encouragement, Lanie officially began the real DP, quickly and easily making her new slut cum in the process. See, before didn't really count as it was Kate doing all the work, but then Lanie officially started it by beginning to thrust upwards into Alexis's cun. Infrequently at first, but steadily increasing it until she was pounding that white pussy as hard as she could.

She had to grip firmly onto Alexis's thighs to stop her from knocking Kate off, and/or falling off the black cock impaling her white cunt, because the cute little redhead was shaking, bucking and screaming hysterically. Soon Lanie had to restrain her, grabbing her and holding her close to her body while she and Alexis's other owner continued relentlessly fucking the cum out of her, experiencing a few very powerful climaxes of their own along the way, until poor little Alexis Castle literally passed out in her arms. Then, without needing to be asked, Kate pulled her cock out of Alexis's ass and collapsed beside her, the two older women laying there panting for a few long minutes while the younger girl remained unconscious, but breathed normally so Lanie wasn't worried about her.

When she had the strength Lanie slowly pushed Alexis upwards and eased her strap-on dildo out of her somehow still tight teen cunt. In the process Alexis groaned softly, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked sheepishly down at Lanie. Maybe even blushing a little. It was cute, although Lanie was a bit disappointed. She had been hoping to top Kate as the exhausted Alexis slept, the little sub unaware of her Dom being dominated right next to her. Ideally Lanie would have butt fucked her friend, and then her new sub again when she came round, although she would settle for a blow job, given how tired they all were. Oh well, it wasn't like she still couldn't get her BJ, it would be just no longer Kate who was doing it.

"You up for some cock cleaning girly girl?" Lanie purred while stroking the redhead's hair.

"Oh yes Mistress Lanie." Alexis smiled tiredly, but still enthusiastically told the older woman, "I'd love to suck your cock clean of my lezzie cunt cream, and Mistress Beckett's cock clean of my dyke butt juice."

"Well then get to it slut? Get down there and clean those cocks with your whore mouth!" Beckett prompted, smacking Alexis's ass. Then when the younger girl scrambled down the older one's body Beckett reluctantly grinned and boosted, "See, that's one well-trained dyke slut."

"Indeed." Lanie smiled, "You're almost as good at training women to be lesbian sluts as me."

Those words of course made Detective Beckett blushed so adorably, but Lanie didn't spend too long staring at that not when she had Alexis reaching her destination, Lanie turning her attention to the teen just in time to see Alexis wrapping her lips around that cum covered cock and moan softly as she tasted herself. Alexis obviously savoured that flavour for a few seconds before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft like the well-trained cock sucker she was, Lanie still marvelling what a great job Kate had done with this bitch as she smiled softly, reached down and stroked the eager little lesbian slut's hair.

Alexis's submissive heart fluttered at the gentle touch, fuelling her with energy to give Mistress Lanie a nice, thorough blow job. She had been going to do that anyway, but this gave her more energy to do so, and more importantly allowed her to switch cocks. After all it wasn't just Mistress Lanie's cock Alexis was supposed to be cleaning, and as much as she loved tasting her own cum and pussy juice there was just something extra special about tasting her own butt. Especially the deepest part of it.

It was a symbol of her sluttiness, both in the fact that she was wrapping her lips around a cock which had pummelled the deepest part of her bowels and the reminder that she had loved every minute of it. That nothing made her cum harder than being butt fucked. Except maybe DP'ed, as now Alexis had experienced being fucked by two women at the same time in her pussy and ass she knew she was just as addicted to that as anal sex and would happily beg for more whenever she could. Sucking both those cocks reminded her of that, but for some reason it was just more vivid when she was sucking Mistress Beckett's dick.

Revelling in her sluttiness Alexa spent several long minutes bobbing her head up and down on Mistress Beckett's cock, thoroughly cleaning about half of it before moving back over to take Mistress Lanie's dildo back into her mouth. Back and forth Alexis went, trying not to favour either cock despite the fact that her Mistresses could probably tell from the way she moaned that she preferred the taste of her own ass. She wasn't that successful considering she stuffed the full length of Mistress Beckett's strap-on down her throat first, but she made sure to fully deep throat Mistress Lanie's dick right after and thoroughly clean both those dildos until there wasn't a drop of pussy or anal cream left.

Not that it stopped Mistress Beckett from bragging, "Yeah slut, you love the taste of your own dyke ass, don't you? Huh? You like it better than your little queer cunt? Huh? Yeah you do. You're a perverted little slut that I made addicted to pussy, anal and ass to mouth. Mmmmmmm yes, clean those cocks! Prove how good I am at training dyke bitches!"

"Oh, I think you thoroughly prove that." Lanie grinned, before turning her attention to the redhead, "Alexis sweetie, come up here and give me a kiss."

Alexis quickly did, enjoying a long and sweet kiss from Mistress Lanie before Mistress Beckett told her, "My turn."

After another long, and maybe surprisingly sweet, kiss Mistress Lanie gently pulled her face to hers so she could softly tell her, "We both own you now Alexis. You're our dyke bitch, our cunt craving slut, our anal slave, our ass to mouth whore and our fuck hole. Nothing but a fuck toy for our pleasure. Unless you have any objections?"

"God no Mistress Lanie, I want to be yours." Alexis quickly said, "I want both of you to own me, and use me however you want."

"Then prove it by showing off our handiwork you hot little bitch." Mistress Lanie ordered, smacking Alexis's ass just in case there was any doubt what she wanted.

There wasn't and Alexis quickly got up on shaky legs, turned around and bent over in front of her owners. She did the last part slowly, reaching back to spread her cheeks in the process to make sure that Mistress Beckett and Mistress Lanie got the best view possible of her gaping ass hole. Truth be told her pussy filled a little raw and well-fucked too, but she could feel that her back hole was still stretching widely open, just as it should do after being used for its intended purpose, Alexis smiling as she thought how this was her life now. She wouldn't be living to sexually please another woman. She would be pleasing two. How could life get any better than this for a submissive slut like her?


End file.
